The One Named Kaguya
by MeechiesQueen
Summary: A princess named Kaguya is born, raised, and kinapped in the once long-gone Land of Whirlpools. He Akatsuki want her for her amazing supplies of Sharingan and Byakugan chakra. Her village wants her for her chakra so they can use it as a weapon to attack the rest of the shinobi world. What will Kaguya do? Rated M for Hidan and slight bloodshed.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my God...something new from me. I'm surprised. Anyway, I'm writing Akatsuki fics now, so it might be a while before I get back into CL. Anyways, enjoy!**

The princess of the newly rebuilt Uzushiogakure (Land of Eddies or Whirlpools, for you people who don't know.) looked beyond the crystal wall surrounding her island. Wondered where the rivers led. She raised her hand an inch, and the wall even out and gain height.

"Miss Kaguya?"

Kaguya turned and smiled at Geki.

"You know, it's no fun being locked up in the village all the time."

Geki smiled slightly. "Miss, you know it's for the protection of the village. We need to be as covert as possible for the Uprising."

"I know, but..." She glanced out of her window.

"What's out there?"

$& (:-$ "

A dark, cloak clad figure cast an erratic silhouette on the ground. Smiled to himself. An in a single leap, was gone, slinking into the castle and breaching security easily. This was his job, after all.

$($(/$/) /$:&:$:"

Princess Kaguya lived in a time of revenge. After the destruction of Uzushiogakure, hardly any village after it paid the ruins any attention, giving the returning people a chance to rebuild the land, farming on the banks of the fertile rivers running through it that came all the way from Amegakure and building homes, replacing the old high-rises with farmhouses. The village was prosperous on the little island.

The government was monarchy-based. Of course, once Akio took over, that would all change. For the better, he said. All for the better.

)&))-($-&/(/$&/(/&/)/(&-)/$)

Madara was after her.

Zetsu had caught wind that Uzushiogakure was back. And judging by the crystal wall around it, they were protecting something. Something big.

Madara had Zetsu go under the wall and pose as a villager to gather information. Nagato didn't know what to figure of it, but what does he know. He's a mere pawn.

Zetsu had found a surprising amount of information. Most of the villagers had bright red hair, for one. Uzumakis, Madara murmured. And their princess was said to be a sort of reincarnate of he goddess Kaguya, born with surprising stores of chakra and growing larger everyday, as was her beauty, blah,blah...

At this point Madara stopped listening. The plantman hadn't found anything, after all.

"And they also say that she has two chakras in her, both Sharingan and Byakugan."

At this point he started listening again. "Both? At once?" This was impossible, he thought.

"It's what they all say," Zetsu shrugged. "I certainly sense a large amount of chakra in their palace. I'll go undercover as a servant and investigate."

"Yes, Zetsu," Madara said. "Gather as much intel as possible, and record it. Find any time she is alone, and I'll tell Pein to send out a crew to capture her. This is surprisingly easy. How old is she?"

"Fourteen, with no prior ninja training."

Madara grinned under his mask. "I see. This will be very, very, easy."


	2. Fight Scenes Suck

Chapter 2!YASSSS!

"Miss Kaguya?"

"Yes, Geki?" Kaguya noticed that he had a gleam in his eye that he didn't have that morning.

"You must go to the king's quarters. He wishes to speak with you."

Though slightly unnerved, Kaguya began the journey to Akio's quarters, which were separate from the rest of the palace. There was even a small river, with a small arching bridge over it, which separated him even more from the rest of the palace.

On the walk over the dirt, Kaguya suddenly felt uneasy, exposed. She hated this feeling. Looking round herself, she made sure that she wasn't being followed before finally moving on.

"Yes, Akio?" She slid the sliding door back farther. The curtain only let through the silhouette of the person on the other side, and she could tell that he was laying down, asleep.

She forgot this was his napping hour.

She slowly shut the door and sighed to herself. Something was wrong. Geki has been acting weird for the past week. First he didn't remember any of the maids, and then he was acting like a completely different person. I will ask him, she thought, why he was acting so weird.

But she wouldn't be able to.

($/(/$;/$/(/$/(/$(/)

Zetsu would never go undercover again.

He hated it.

He had to remember all these names, plus what the princess's butler would usually do, and then act it out. It sucked. Black Zetsu wasn't having a ball either, not being able to go anywhere. So they agreed to never go undercover again. Madara said it might as well be the last time they would have to, anyway. He could take the girl's chakra, fuse it to form the Rinnegan, and activate the Tsukuyomi. Simple. And the Akatsuki wouldn't have to be reduced to four members, like he predicted. No, all of them could live. They deserved it, helping him with his old plan. But now he had a new one.

Pein's team was out now, collecting the key to Madara's plan Tsuki no Me going three times as fast.

"Danna, what does this girl look like, un?"

"A princess, brat. It'll be obvious."

"Not that obvious, un." The blonde terrorist muttered.

"Very obvious. Besides, we aren't even supposed to be looking for her. That's the Zombie Team's job."

"Isn't she supposed to be just a little girl?"

"A girl with a massive amount of chakra, brat."

"We kidnap this brat, right?"

"Be careful. After all this, we can sell her corpse for money."

"Money! Kakuzu, shut the fuck up."

"I'll snap you like a - shut up the girl is coming."

Kaguya was in the open, walking over the small bridge, extremely exposed. Kakuzu swooped down, picked the girl up, and swooped away, Hidan shouting curses after him as he followed for almost leaving him behind.

$-$)

Kaguya was panicking.

She squirmed in the man's grasp, kicking wherever and trying to find some part if him to hurt. She saw the crystal wall on the edge of her vision.

They were trying - no going- to take her out of the village.

Kaguya struggled in the man's ever-tightening grip, but wasn't able to turn to face the wall better. Cursing herself for her weakness, she gave up on trying to get out of the man's grasp, and focused on the wall.

The wall rose higher at an alarming rate. She felt the man stop and curse. She heard another person, and another curse, though much more severe, coming from him. She took in a long breath, and sighed in relief. That was hard, raising the wall that high so fast. At least it stopped the kidnappers and alerted everyone in the village something was wrong.

Sasori immediately jumped into action when the wall started rising. He leaped away, cursing the bulk that was Hiruko, and arrived on the scene, Deidara a second behind.

The princess was struggling, though it was barely visible with Kakuzu bearing over her, keeping her still.

"Do they know we're here, un?" Deidara asked. Kakuzu glared at him.

"Well, with all of Hidan's cursing-"

"Hey! Fuck you, Suzy!"

"And the fact that this wall just rose an extra fifty feet doesn't help anything either!"

"God," Deidara said. "I was just asking, un."

Kakuzu sighed and pinched his nose with his hand, using one arm to hold the girl close. She'd stopped struggling, strangely triumphant.

Sasori noticed this, but didn't say anything about it. "So we need to go. Leader's waiting."

"'The leader's waiting,'" Hidan mimicked in a high voice. "'The leader's waiting, we need to hurry up, the leader's waiting,' That fag can suck my dick. I couldn't give two fucks what that faggot thinks. Make him wait."

"Hidan, shut up, un. We all have stuff to do, like money to count and shit to blow up, un."

Kakuzu and Deidara nodded. Hidan shook his head. "Fine, fine, I have maggots to sacrifice too, but still. I hate him."

"Yeah, well-"

"GET THEM!"

"-shit." Sasori finished. They readied for an attack.

Kaguya twisted around while her captor was distracted. Kakuzu turned, glared, and reached out to capture her.

His hand turned into a solid block of ice.

The hump that had he face of a puppet turned. He looked like he had a perpetual glare. "Crystal Release," He said curtly. "You raised the wall."

Kaguya nodded. The hump turned back around. A metal tail appeared from under it's cloak, and deflected kunai while informing the blonde one of her Kekkei Genkai. Kaguya ignored them and yelped when Kakuzu gripped her shoulders, growling. "Pull a stunt like that again and you lose a limb."

Kaguya stopped struggling. But she wasn't giving up. No, she was formulating a plan. Predicting what would happen next. Taking advantage of a quiet moment that was sure to happen. Running. Fast.

Kakuzu blocked kunai, threw a man off the roof they were standing on, and stabbed a man, all while keeping a grip on the girl. She was troublesome. He wanted to get rid if her as soon as possible. The stitched nin signaled Hidan, who was chopping five heads off at once, cackling. The zealot deflated and tsked, muttering.

"Come on, faggots! We're leaving!" He shouted to Deidara and Sasori. Sasori stabbed a few more men with the metal tail, and Deidara blew up his last bombs before leaping away, running toward the wall.

Kaguya made spikes appear in erratic patterns ahead of them, but they either ran around them or, like Hidan, destroyed any in their path. Kaguya growled under her breath, and suddenly hated them. These nin were too good. But her plan was already falling into place.

The pattern of the spikes weren't really erratic, but rose in places that would make them veer right. She was edging them to a particular gap in the crystal, which looked like a way out but was actually a very large alcove, made from crystal reinforced with chakra and was virtually indestructible.

A large crystal appeared in front of them, and they veered straight into her trap.

This took forever. A lot longer that I thought. I planned on updating the day after last chapter, but you now see that that didn't happen. Review! Sorry!

Do I really NEED to tell you guys that I don't own Shippuden or it's characters, that I only own Kaguya (The OC, not the goddess.)? If I did, then this would be a spin-off of the actual series. But I don't. I don't think I need to say this.

I'll update as soon as possible! There might be a timeskip in-story though. To make it more interesting. This chapter was actually a bit boring to me. Action scenes are like that to me. R&R for me.


End file.
